7teen: Sleep no more
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Ep 12: MAIN PLOT: A thunderstorm keeps everyone wide awake in the night. The next day everyone comes to work all tired, and keep falling asleep all day. SUB PLOT: Jude, the onlyawake ends up working hard to save everyone from hazards while they sleep
1. Intro

_**Author's notes:**_

_**For those of you who don't know…**_

_**Mykan Spotswood is just a fictional character whom I created for this series and gave my penname. That is all…**_

_**He is not a Self insert, nor is he based on me in the slightest. It's all fictional.**_

**INTRO**

It was another night at the Galleria-Mall and just about time for it to close. Some of the stores had closed early because it was raining hard, and the weather had reported a big storm was heading our way…

Still, we all ignored it, and went on with standard procedures.

At the lemon, Jen was all sweaty from all the push-ups Coach Halder made her do just before quitting time. "I owe him at least fifty more if I don't show up on time tomorrow." she said.

"Sucks to be you…" Nikki said, "At least I get to go home now and not have to listen to the Clones barking down my back."

Just then, Jonesy came by acting as cocky as ever, "Oh yeah, I'm great… I'm incredible."

"I take it by that remark, you got the job?" Wyatt asked.

Jonesy nodded, "You are looking at the official new employee at _"E-Z Mattresses."_

Caitlin, who was brushing her long yellow hair, after finally taking off the lemon-hat, said, "What's so great about working at a mattress and bedding store?"

Jonesy answered that the only simple task he got was Mattress-Tester. "I'm basically paid just to take naps all day. It's the sweetest thing."

"Du-hu-hude…"

"Jude…!"

Jude and Jonesy bopped fists, but then heard the sound of everyone in the mall applauding. "Sounds like Mykan's closing up the shop again." Wyatt said as every gazed at the mall jumbo-tron that was indeed showing images of Comic-Cavern.

I had serviced my last customer, and it was time to close for the night. Amelie and I waved to everyone who cheered like an audience watching a game show, because that was exactly the kind of closing/ending they were going to get.

"Thank you all for joining us today everybody…" I said as I tipped my shades, "I'm Mykan Spotswood; goodnight everybody."

The crowds began to applauded like crazy as the store lights dimmed out, the Marquis-lights began to flash all over the store; across the walls, the edges of the shelves, the large picture screen, and the ten photos of me and my friends on the wall-of-fame.

The _Super Pay Cards_ theme played, and could be heard all over the mall… and the crowds seemed to cheer even louder than ever.

The picture board even showed credits, such as who built Comic-Cavern, the maintenance of it's air-conditioning, and electricity… and of course… my favorite bit… My name, and the names of all my friends… I may have owned the store, and was it's only official employee, but all my friends helped me make it what it was thanks to the characters they allowed me to portray of them in my own comic books…

_**Owner/Manager: Mykan Spotswood.**_

_**CASTING**_

_**Mykan Spotswood.**_

_**Amelie Virenetta.**_

_**Jonesy Garcia**_

_**Nikki Wong**_

_**Wyatt Williams.**_

_**Serena Ahmed**_

_**Jude Lizowski.**_

_**Starr Vegano**_

_**Caitlin Cooke.**_

_**Jennifer Masterson**_

…

Yep… it sure was wonderful running one of the most popular stores in the mall.

Finally, the lights were turned off, and I locked up the store and stopped the music.

"See ya' tomorrow old lady…" I said as I patted the store gates. "I can't picture my life without you." Then I noticed Amelie was starring at me awkwardly, with her hands on her hips, and tapping her foot.

I smiled, and told her what she wanted to hear, "But I couldn't live and be here without you either, _Mon Cheri."_

Amelie giggled, "I forgive you… zis time." And we shared a soft kiss.

…

"_**Intro Theme"**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_Now that we're through with school,_

_We get to make all the rules._

_Spend more time with all my friends._

_Always hangin' together…_

_In a place where we grew up!_

_I'm 7teen…_

_I have found my own way._

_I love my job and I live at the mall today._

_And I… am on my own now and forever…_

_I'm… 7TEEN. Life was sweet._

_Though we grew up way too fast,_

_Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…**_

_I'm 7teen… 7-TEEN…_

_Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

"_**7TEEN"**_


	2. Wakey Achy

**CHAPTER ONE**

The mall was officially ready to close, and the entire gang and I were waiting at the entrance. Some of us even had our umbrellas out as it was raining harder than ever. "Look at that come down…" Wyatt said. "I've never seen it rain as hard as I have now."

Jen and Jonesy were not impressed, they had no umbrellas, and Jen's hood couldn't keep the water out. "Oh, we're going to be drenched just walking out to the bus." she sighed.

"It's just water…" Jude said, "And a little water never hurt anyone."

That's what he thought, until the Nerdy-Guy walked right past us, with his umbrella, and a car passing by splashed in a puddle, flashing the water all over him causing him to fall down. "Ow… oh, my…!"

Each of us felt sorry for the Nerdy-Guy, but he was alright. Still… "I think you spoke too soon Jude." said Jonesy.

"I'm just glad I live on the other side of the street." I said.

"Yeah… lucky you…" Nikki said sarcastically. "But then what are you still doing here…?"

Just then, the bus came, and I offered to walk those who had no umbrellas to the bus. That was why I hadn't left for home yet. "Aww… that's so sweet." Caitlin said.

"Hey… it's nothing." I said. "Come on… let's go."

I walked Caitlin and Jen to the Bus under my umbrella, and Wyatt took Jen and Jonesy. Jude however just walked in the rain. He acted as if he were soaking in a hot shower, and even opened his mouth for a drink. "Like I said… a little water never hurt anyone." he replied.

"All right, but don't blame us when you catch a cold." Wyatt said as he and the others climbed on the bus, "See you tomorrow, guys." I said, and the others waved at me as the bus drove down the street, and headed for my apartment on the seventh floor.

…

The rain still hadn't stopped. If anything it was now raining harder than ever and the wind was picking up. It almost felt a little creepy for me living all by myself. At lest I had my beguile dog, Penny to keep me company.

She was already asleep in her little dog bed next to mine and I was just laying in bed awake listening to the radio…

"_Reports have come in that the storm shows no sign of letting up, and will continue to pour through the night, right until dawn…"_

I clicked the radio off, "Ahh, that's a load of baloney." I said to particularly no one. "These weather-men hardly ever even get their calendars correct, let alone a weather report."

I let out a huge yawn and decided to get to sleep. I took off my shades, and placed them on the night stand near Amelie's picture. "Ahh… night-night Penny..." I whispered to my dog as I turned out the light.

Penny kicked her little leg slightly, and we both drifted off to sleep. Elsewhere, all my friends had just gone to sleep too, except for Jude who was once again wide awake and watching horror movies.

He saw the only die in the shower scene, and chuckled warmly, "Mmm, hu, hu, ah, ah… awesome!"

Just then… KABOOM… a huge thunder-crash erupted from outside. "WHOA…! Dude…" he cried as he nearly fell out of bed. He walked over to the window to look out at the storm, and it was indeed a nightmare outside.

More lightning flashed, and Jude even saw the ZIG-ZAG a few times. "Cool…!"

At least he was having fun; practically everyone in town was starting to have a rough night. The storm was so loud, and nasty. The wind was so strong, that some of us even felt our beds shaking.

Jen tried to sleep with her fingers in her ears, but that only made things worse. While Jonesy moaned and groaned.

Wyatt even tried sleeping in his bedroom closet to drown out the sound of the storm, but it didn't work, and Nikki just pulled the covers over her head and stuffed her head under her pillow.

As for me… I just lay there flat on my bed with my arms kicked over the side and my eyes looked red.

…

By morning, the storm had finally passed, and when it was time to get up, practically everyone had just fallen asleep, and now had to get up and get ready to head for work, and the mall.

Yet, when everyone had gotten to the mall, we're we all a sorry site to see. You couldn't look around anywhere without seeing someone in the mall with baggy-eyes, walking funny… or just collapsed.

Stanley couldn't even lift up his pop-gun to fire it.

Darth and Julie had both collapsed by their respective stores/stands.

Heck, even Jason and Joanie looked tired, but they were STILL lip-locked, but everyone was far too tired to care much about that…

We the gang had all arrived at the lemon, we all looked terrible. Caitlin's long hair was all tangled up from tossing and turning, and she had a hard time trying to open the lemon due to her being tired and weak.

She let out a huge yawn, "Lemonade anyone…?" she asked. Jen, Wyatt, and Nikki, with their faces-down on the table, waved their hands, and groaned _"Meh…"_

Just then, Jonesy came along, and a huge chuck of hair was ripped off from his head, and he had a couple of scratches on his face. "What happened to you…?" Nikki asked through a yawn.

Jonesy explained that he was so tired he couldn't tell the difference between his razor, and his comb. "Look at me, I'm a total freak show…" he cried.

I came up to the lemon and sat on the stool near Caitlin, "At least you didn't confuse your own breakfast for your dog's." I groaned. "Blech…!" and my head slammed down on the lemon-counter.

Jude came along, and he surprisingly looked all hippety-hoppity and perky as usual. "Whoa… I must be seein' things… but you Dudes seriously look weird."

We all let out huge groans, "That storm kept us awake all night long." cried Jen.

"I have never lost so much sleep since Serena and I broke up the first time." groaned Wyatt.

Nikki slammed her face down on the table, "Wake me up when it's the end of the world." she complained, but surprisingly she couldn't keep her eyes shut, nor could the rest of us either.

And before we knew it, we all had to head to work, but it was really hard for us to want to get up. We just felt so incredibly tired, and then things got way worse.

Ron came by, and he too had red, baggy eyes, but he was surprisingly seemly as wide awake as Jude was… and wearing a weird headband with hooks keeping his eyes open. "What have we here…" he growled. "Loitering, and sleeping on the job…! Just ducky."

Surprisingly, no one argued with him this time, I did even have the strength to want to prank him this time. Jude however noticed, "Dude… what's with the freaky headband."

Ron gasped and held his headband delicately, "Son…! Watch your mouth!" he said, "This little baby hear saved my life in the war…"

He had one of his old flashbacks from Vietnam…

The war was tough and brutal, and just blinking your eyes could get you shot. Ron built that headband and hooks to keep his eyes open so he wouldn't fall asleep. "I stayed away from four whole days, and not an enemy could slip past me without me seeing him."

Jude was begging to catch the drift, "Dude… you mean like, if you take those off, you'll…"

"Go down like a log, soldier? I wouldn't hear of it…" Replied Ron, and he took the hooks right off, "See… I've taken them off and--" he fell SPALT on the floor snoring like a bulldozer.

Jude couldn't help but chuckle, "Awesome…"

As for the rest of us… this was going to be an extremely long day.


	3. Waking Nightmares

**CHAPTER TWO**

All over the mall, people were really dopey and drowsy. Some had collapsed by their stations at work, even the supervisors… and those who were still up were very confused, and could hardly focus on what they were doing.

This lead too many great problems…

Jude, who practically seemed to be the only one awake, felt like he was in a ghost-town. He walked everywhere and he began to see problems already. He passed by the Soda-Hop Ice Cream Parlor, and saw Amelie was sleeping with her head hanging down inside the freezer.

"Dude…" he helped her out, but she barley even registered. Her long blue hair was practically stiff and loaded with icicles and her face a little pale. "Aw, man… this does not look good." he cried.

He placed her down, away from the freezer and went off to make sure nothing else was going wrong, but in fact… the next thing he saw, when he was headed for Vegan Island to visit Starr, he saw she was snoozing in front of the cash register, and her hand was stuck on the open/closed button… and the drawer kept opening and closer right at her head.

Bonk… Bonk… Bonk…!

Jude rolled her off and away from the counter before she got bruised for life. Starr let out a huge yawn and opened her sleepy eyes, "Jude…?" she said through a yawn.

"Hey… you okay?" Jude asked.

Starr nodded ever so slowly, "I was having this weird dream that the cash register kept banging against my head…"

Jude smiled nervously, "That wasn't a dream babe…"

His girlfriend was confused, but then thought, "Maybe I'm like, stuck in a parallel dimension where I'm dreaming that I'm dreaming…"

Jude didn't think that was the case, but before he could answer, his girlfriend had fallen asleep again. That's when Jude began to realize…

If Amelie and Starr were in danger because of their sleeping, maybe other people in the mall were going through similar things. Since he was the only one wide awake, he had no choice but to go around the mall, and look out from everyone.

"It's my mission… no… my DUTY to make sure that no one in this mall is getting' hurt. No one will get hurt, not will Jude Lizowski's on the job." Though his speech was inspirational, no one was really awake enough to hear it straight.

Nevertheless, Jude hopped on his skateboard, "HI-HO, SALLY… AWAY…!" and off he went.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The hours seemed like years to us… and nothing seemed to have gone right.

Caitlin had almost gotten her hair tangled in the blender without putting the lid on, and when Coach gave Jen a penalty for sleeping on the job, Jen couldn't even find her way to the Penalty Box and fell right into Charlie's new basketball pyramid… man was she sore.

We all met at Grind-Me for a coffee, in hopes that it would wake us up, but there was a good reason there was hardly any line-ups… Charmine was off the hook too, and the coffees were just terrible.

Either too much beans… not enough beans… or too cold water to make it tasteful. Besides… the heat from the few coffees that actually tasted great only made the people want to sleep all the more.

Wyatt yawned heavily, "I can't take much more of this…" he groaned. "I fell asleep three times at McFlipsters and nearly set my uniform on fire on the grill."

"Yeow…" Nikki said, "I'd rather have settled for that, than having to listen to the Clones snore."

We all looked confused, "They all snored…?" I asked.

Nikki nodded, and almost looked like she was going to cry, "In a pattern… back and forth… like a conversation." Now she couldn't get the snores out of her head. "Aa-ohh…" and she slammed her face down again.

We all sighed heavily. So far, the only two of us who seemed to be having any luck were Jude and Jonesy. Jude was up and about, but that was because he was never much of a guy to go to bed when he didn't want to…

It was no wonder why he was wide awake.

As for Jonesy, well he got paid just to lie down on mattresses all day. Or he did until his phone rang… "Yeah… what…!" he growled. Then before he knew it he hung up the phone and sighed, "Well so much for that… I got canned."

We all looked confused, "How can you get canned as a mattress-tester?" Jen wanted to know.

Jonesy explained that he was testing the new _"Princess Dreambow 2000"_ Caitlin almost snapped wide awake, "Ooh… I always wanted to try that mattress. It's soothing heat, and invigorating massage."

"But wait… how did you get fired?" she asked.

Jonesy explained that the scratches on his face… "Well… a few them kind of… opened up as I rubbed my face along the mattress." In other words… he stained a really expensive mattress with his own blood, and ruined it badly.

Jonesy sighed, "But who cares… what good is a job if your not awake enough to enjoy it…?" But when he gazed at the rest of us, we all had our heads down on the table snoring endlessly.

…

In the mean time…

Jude had been working hard, skating up, and down the floors, and all over the corridors. He observed every single shop, stand, or display unit, and he had saved no less than ten people from hazards going on while they were asleep.

Even Wyatt's girlfriend Serena had a problem… She fell asleep while leaning against a ton of heavy boxes that began to give under her weight. The boxes could've crushed her if he hadn't pulled her to safety in time.

But now… Jude was getting tired, and his strategy wasn't working. There were too many people getting in trouble for him to help them one-at-a-time.

Somehow, he had to find a way that he could keep a sharp eye on everyone at once… and suddenly he had the very idea. _"I just hope this works…"_ he thought to himself.


	4. Dreaming of Jude

**CHAPTER THREE**

Jude had dashed to the Ice-Rink, and fired up his zamboni. "Come on bra… we got a mall to save." He said, and he drove out of the rink and back into the main-mall.

One by one he drove along the floors and stopped along every way picking up those who were sleeping, or half asleep to even care, he placed them on the Zamboni, as many as would fit would without falling off…

Then he drove them all to the ice-rink and left them on the ice where they could sleep safely with the air-conditioning turned low. Then Jude went back for more…

How he was able to get the zamboni up the floors was a huge mystery, but Jude was determined to save everyone before anything severe happened to the shoppers. He didn't care if he had to go at it all day.

…

Back at the lemon, Caitlin, Nikki and Jonesy were the only ones there, Wyatt, Jen, and I had tried to go back to work… but it was getting harder and harder to keep awake. In fact, everyone was getting so tired that it was getting hard to see clearly.

Everything anyone looked at would seem as if it had three identical copies of it. "Ugh…! There wasn't any point of coming to the mall today." Jonesy moaned.

Nikki yawned more heavily than ever, "You don't even have a job…" she pointed out, "At east you can go home, so why don't you?"

Jonesy admitted while it was true he could go home and rest, "I'd rather stay here, for your sake, Nikki."

"Aww… that's--" Caitlin paused because she yawned hard, "So sweet…"

Even Nikki thought it was sweet, yet as she tried to reach up and peck her boyfriend on the cheek, she collapsed again, and Jonesy slowly fell down beside her.

Caitlin then felt herself slipping away too, and she slipped down into the lemon, and he hat rolled off.

All over the mall everyone was collapsing from exhaustion. Jen collapsed while trying to restock the backroom. She fell right on top of coach…

Coach was even snoring, and reciting Jen's last name in his sleep. "Mas-ter-son…!"

"Mas-ter-son…!"

Wyatt was at McFlipsters, but fell asleep in the back room, actually using a huge hunk of meat as a pillow.

Even at my computer at Comic-Cavern, my head fell right on top of the keyboard. Everyone in the mall was dead asleep like logs.

They didn't even stir when Jude came along and scoop them up, to take them onto his Zamboni and head for the ice rink where it would be safe. Even the others and I got carried away, and didn't realize it…

Jude kept going all over the mall, gathering up everyone, and safely placing them in the ice-rink, and he was really starting to get tired, but he knew he couldn't stop. "I'm gonna save you dudes, and dudettes, even if it kills me…"

By nightfall, Jude had packed everyone in the entire mall into the ice-rink, which was only just being enough to hold everyone in at once; in the rink, along the seats, even in the aisle.

Even though we were all safe from any hazards now, Jude couldn't just leave everyone alone. Besides… even Ron was sleeping like a baby, and couldn't close the mall up.

Jude would have to stay wide awake until everyone woke up. He let out a huge yaw but then smacked himself awake. "Focus Jude… no time to nap." he reminded himself.

For hours on hours Jude paced back and forth, all round the rink to keep both himself awake, and a close eye on everyone until enough had awakened. Jude even slipped on Ron's headband with the hooks to hold his eyes open.

"Wow… these things really pinch." he said to himself, "Awe-some…!"

The hooks did seem to help a lot, but even with them on, everyone just continued to sleep, and sleep… right through the night!

…

By dawn… Jonesy opened up his eyes, which were no longer red and baggy, and he could see more clearly. He let out a huge yawn, and checked his watch, "Whoa…!" he said, "I must've sleep through until morning…"

As he stretched his arms up, he slipped, and fell on his back. "Huh…?" he realized, "What am I doing in the Ice-Rink…?" He also realized he wasn't alone, "Nikki…? Jen…? Caitlin…? Wyatt…? Mykan…?"

Practically everyone at the mall was there with him, and many of them were starting to awaken which triggered everyone else to wake up. "I just had the weirdest dream…" Wyatt said. "I dreamt that Jude carried me out of work to the Ice-Rink."

Then he realized that he really was at the ice-rink, "On the other hand."

Soon everyone had awakened, all feeling much better after a goodnight's sleep. "I can't believe we sleep on ice all night long." Jen said.

"Yeah… who knew it would feel so comfy." added Caitlin.

A lot of the other people decided to go home, after all, spending 36 hours at the mall… too much; even for Caitlin's taste. "Wait…!" I said suddenly, "Where's Jude…?"

We all looked all over, "There he is…!" cried Nikki.

Jude was sitting on a single chair near the mechanic's-shed where he stored his Zamboni. He still had Ron's hooks on his eyes, his eyes looked really red, and he… just sat there; eyes wide open, moth closed completely.

Obviously from the look on his face, and the redness of his eyes he had been watching us all night long, and he was obviously one who brought everyone in the entire mall to the rink.

"Uh… Jude…?" Wyatt asked.

Jude didn't respond. He didn't even move. Jen waved her hand in front of Jude's eyes, and he still didn't even flinch. Just then, we could hear soft sounds escaping form his nose…

Snoring…

Each of us sniggered softly, "Aww, Jude…" Caitlin muttered. He had obviously stayed up and worked so hard to look after everyone that he was actually sleeping with his eyes open.

"Hey…!" Ron snapped as he approached Jude and yanked the hooks of his head, "These are mine, Maggot!" and he walked off.

At once, Jude's eyes snapped shut and he fell SPLAT on the floor, snoring louder than ever. We all couldn't help but feel amazed at how he could've slept through that, but we were all very grateful for what he had done.

"I'll go get my car…" I said. "I'll take him home."


	5. Rest, Rested, and Resting

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The mall still wasn't closed, and a lot of the people still didn't want o go home just yet. Now that everyone was all rested up, the stores were reopened, and everyone went back to work.

Caitlin even made us each a new _"Good-Morning Lemon Slush."_ She called it. "Extra sugar to keep us awake."

We all smiled and toasted to being rested-up once again. "The next time this ever happens… I'm staying home." Jen said, "Even if I have to do a-thousand push-ups for skipping work."

We all agreed that would be the best things to do. Jonesy even decided, "The next job I look for better let me have time off from work, even if it means I get to sleep on the job."

"I don't care what the reason…" Nikki said, "If It'll keep the Clones off my back, I say bring it on."

"At least you didn't almost set yourself on fire." Wyatt said. "By the way… what about Jude?"

There was a moment of silence, and remembered the kind things Jude had done, looking after everyone so we wouldn't hurt ourselves. "I think maybe we should just let him be." I suggested, and everyone agreed.

…

Jude was at home, in bed… snoring his little heart out. He really deserved a nice long rest.

…

"_**Ending Theme"**_

_I'm 7teen…_

_I have found my own way._

_I love my job and I live at the mall today._

_And I… am on my own now and forever…_

_I'm… 7TEEN. Life was sweet._

_Though we grew up way too fast,_

_Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

"_**7TEEN"**_


End file.
